


Darkened by the Sun

by MagicalReads



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, But in the later chapters, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigods, Fluff, Healers, M/M, Mild Smut, Necromancy, Prophecy, Son of Apollo, Son of Hades, minor haphephobia, solangelo, theres going to be one sex scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalReads/pseuds/MagicalReads
Summary: While getting healed by the gorgeous Will Solace, Nico notices his feelings for Percy fade... and grow for Apollo's son.Nico tries his best to push his new feelings away - as well as Will - to barely no avail. It doesn't help that, when the sun suddenly begins to darken, the two of them are prophesied and sent on a quest together to fix this world-altering disaster.*Set after Blood of Olympus. I have not read Trials of Apollo. DON'T SPOIL IT PLS.Also I invented a lot of stuff in here, including Gods, magical items, and locations. Greek mythology is complicated stuff and I didn't feel like spending my days googling, very sorry.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Darkened by the Sun

"Seriously. I'm fine, Solace."

It had already been three days since their defeat against Gaea, (Mother Nature wasn't so nice after all), yet Nico still lay stuck inside the Camp Half-Blood infirmary. Will had promised he'd be out by now. He should've been. Heck, the building was almost completely empty—only the seriously injured were left, really. And Nico was the complete opposite of _seriously injured_.

"No, you're not,"' Will insisted as he handed Nico a piece ambrosia. Though the colourless squares looked anything but appetizing, they were one of the best parts about being a demigod. Or at least being an _injured_ demigod. Powerful enough to melt a mortal from the inside out, they were like energy bars to the rest. Nico rolled his eyes and shoved the food in his mouth. It tasted like the pasta his mother used to make during their time in Venice back in the late 1930's.

Before they'd moved to the United States and Zeus murdered her coldheartedly.

Suddenly, something pressed against his forehead. Nico flinched from the contact, but Will simply pulled his hand back to continue the rest of his routine examination.

"You're still weak from the battle," Will stated when he was done, oblivious to the tension now plaguing Nico. A smile tugged at his lips. "Despite what your stubborn mind thinks."

Nico scowled, "I feel like I could travel the world right now."

Will tapped his pen against the clipboard in his hand. "That's just the stubbornness talking, sunshine. Eat this."

"Wha—?" As he started to speak, Will shoved a spoonful of what Nico assumed to be pudding in his mouth.

"Swallow," he said. "Doctor's orders."

Nico willed fire into his eyes, but he did what he was told. He just had to get Will away. It was getting dark out; he'd be leaving soon. The few other patients in the hospital were already fast asleep, which gave Nico the perfect opportunity for escape. Sneaking out would be easy now that he didn't feel so completely drained anymore—by a few minutes' time, he could leave Camp-Half-Blood behind.

For good, this time.

Will looked up from what he was scribbling over his clipboard, bright blue eyes focuses solely on Nico. It made him uncomfortable. "I know what you're thinking, you know."

Nico scowled and huffed a short laugh. "Whatever floats your boat."

Will ignored his sarcastic remark. "You're not sneaking out of here, Nico. Not on _my_ watch, at least."

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Mm-hm," Will hummed. It tugged a cord inside Nico.

"I wasn't." He stated.

Will lowered his board and tucked his pen inside the pocket of his shirt. "I know," he smiled, bright as the sun. "I can tell you like my presence too much to leave." Nico's heart stilled a moment, though Will continued before he could manage to voice a disordered argument against him. "But just in case, I put sleep medicine inside your pudding... Should be out in about half an hour. Sorry."

Nico shot up in bed, betrayal hitting him like a smack in the face. He'd trained himself to never trust anyone after his sister had died for the Hunter's of Artemis. He'd trained himself to always expect the worst to happen. But no matter how hard he tried, the pain always hurt nonetheless.

Misplaced trust was the root of every downfall.

"Have a good night, Nico," Will said as he left Nico to his prison.

◇─◇─◇

It was still dark when Nico awoke. He groaned and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Groggy, he sat up to look at the time. Almost three in the morning—the sleep medicine should have knocked him out until dawn, at the least. Will would've made sure of that.

There was a note on the nightstand: _I hope you can forgive me for the pill_ , it read. _I left you a muffin for when you wake up. You have to eat, Nico. Doctor's orders._ And surely, there lay a chocolate chip muffin next to the note. Nico pushed it aside. As if he'd ever take a traitor's gifts.

The door to the hospital suddenly swung open, smacking hard against the wall like a gust of wind had caught it. Nico shot down into his bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin in an attempt at making it appear as if he were still fast asleep. Footsteps pitter-patted inside, each step coming closer and closer, until a bushy-haired figure slid into view.

Nico sat up, relief and anger flooding through his veins. "Rachel?"

He knew something was off even before she could ignore his question. Rachel's usual mortal-green eyes shone abnormally bright, a sure sign that the Oracle of Delphi had taken control.

She stopped before his bed and announced in a voice older than time:

_The Child of Hades, sanity takes a plunge_

_In the City of Dreams lies the sun bound by grudge_

_Two half-bloods escape, seek no aid_

_Find eternal life and the cursed blade_

_Then a powerful skull, lost by misguided trust_

_Or darkness shall fall, its mother victorious_

**Author's Note:**

> Hazzaaa! First official chapter of DBTS. What did you think of it? I'm so excited to share this story with all of you wonderful people—I really hope you enjoy it, though, even if you don't, never hesitate to tell me why! I love feedback, and it'll help me make my stories a whole of a lot better. :)
> 
> (Also, I know. The prophecy isn't all that great, but I TRIED!!!)


End file.
